The Lottery: Fate
by daniomnom
Summary: Fate is where two hearts meet. May it be unexpectedly or hiding there all along, it is destined and planned. Meet Sally Hanson, a survivor of Saskatoon Colegiate's "Lottery" created by The Shadow Council. A year has passed and Sally starts to wonder why she was chosen out of all the students. Could it be just a coincidence or ...Fate? A Fanfic of Beth Goobie's "The Lottery".


**CHAPTER 1: **

Sally Hanson had survived 'The Lottery.' The months she had endured for so long. Two weeks after the beginning of September, the Shadow Council held a lottery full of all the names of the student that go to Saskatoon Colegiate (SC). The Shadow Council President would draw the name of the lucky winner who would be friendless and isolated and be the Shadow Councils slave for an entire year. After one year, their lives will be back to normal, back with their friends like they were frozen for a year and then went back to their lives before their names were drawn from The lottery.

Sal Hanson was the lucky "winner", for an entire year she struggled and almost lost her sanity, a scapegoat. The retro-whatever was her only escape out of madness. The loud pounding of The Wall Live making the orange room's little hairs stick out and the deep emptiness her head dived in.

Sal had finished the rest of 10th grade without any bothers from the Shadow Council and had almost made up with Kimmie. Chris, Kimmie's brother's incident had scarred in their deep memories forever. No one would've thought that Shadows works could break such a mind that had driven Chris so mad that he'd cut his own arms off. In all honesty how could he cut off his other arm off without another hand. Sal wouldn't crack, she had her own mental therapy, to be lost in her mind and that blue sound that Tauni had helped her find.

Brydan Wallace and Sal's friendship had stayed strong the rest of the year, with the casual car-crash jokes and their usual mockery. When she needed any luck, a tug on Brydan's ear was all it took and her worries disappeared.

* * *

Although her year as the victim of Shadow Council had passed, she still maintained an unclear bond between Willis Cass. Willis now a senior, but Linda Paboni was now the President of the Shadow Council, although he remained as SC Student Council Vice President, still did his usual activities as a "popular and respected" leader and still was in the SC band. This was Willis and Sal's connection.

At times he'd go to Sal's home uninvited, when it did happen he always happened to greet Dusty, (Sal's older brother who rebelled against the Shadow Council during his highschool years, when Wallis' brother; Warren, was Shadow's leader) like he planned for Wallis' visit and guarded the door all day with nothing more to do.

Even though Sal wanted Dusty to grow up and finish University, Dusty continued to stay home and protect his kid sister or as he likes to cal jer "Sal-sis". Dusty has always had a grudge against Shadow Council. During his highschool years, in year 9, Lizard (Dusty's best friend up til now) was picked out of the lottery. Even though Shadows Victim was meant to be friendless, Dusty continued to fight back and stay by Lizards side. In year 10 he had gotten to serious trouble for vandalising Shadow Council's room and pulling serious pranks. Dusty still has a deep sister complex and will always take care of Sal. Sal is now growing up, and she thinks she's holding Dusty back...

The wind was harsh during winter break, the loud crunch of leaves as someone walked by startled some other. It was a week into vacation and no snow yet, Sal longed for snow.

It was a standard morning, to surprise Sal was actually practicing her clarinet, the sound as beautiful as ever, according to Dusty, Pavvie, Willis and Brydan. This was all thanks to Willis, who'd composed "Inside the question" piece that they both played together.

Sal lied on her bed with deep thoughts of the past year, the "ships" she progressed with Willis and his true face and Brydan's breakthrough friendship. She soon realised that she had suffered distressing pain and hardships but had not been in a "romantic" relationship.

This was the beginning of her love triangle battle between Brydan, her close friend wheel-chaired for life or Willis the who's part of Shadow, the older boy who taught her true music...

* * *

It was a cold start that day...

Sal's mind had floated to an empty space, until the doorbell rang and she reverted her mind back to Earth. Dusty was out with Lizard that Wednesday morning, probably at seven eleven getting the latest slurpee. Sal crawled to the door, got up and anxiously twisted the door handle. There was no surprise that Willis was there, "I was walking in the neighbourhood and I was thinking of you, and coincidently I've brought my trumpet along" Willis explained. Sal's face bloomed brightly, '_I was thinking if you and now you're here!'_ she thought_._ Her head had busted with words to say but only managed "Paa..Paar..k le..le..lets" Willis knew what she was meant to say and noticed this was the first time she stuttered. He answered her and giggled a little; "Practice there?". Sal sighed heavily. Sal also noticed this was the first time she stuttered, and in front of Willis. Was there something wrong with her?

It was cold and windy at the park, she breathed slowly and sucked her reed. The familiar taste from this morning's practice she thought, she blew slightly and to her surprise, no squeak. Willis and Sal tried a complicated piece, 'Six Duos pour clarinettes sur des airs d'o péras de Rossini'.

The morning swept away quickly, the two decided on a nearby cafe. "Two Hot Chocolates... and extra mini marshmellows" Willis ordered, he knew what Sal liked, he just... knew.

They sat opposite each other. Willis silently spoke "It's been a year Sal and I always wanted to..."

Willis had caught glimpse of Linda Paboni the 'Vampire Queen' and decided to stay quiet. He walked to the cafe counter and ordered the drinks as a take away. Soon after Willis and Sal had carefully walked out of the cafe without Linda catching sight of them.

Sal was on her period, and at that very moment her hormones decided to ride the 'Emotion Roller-Coaster'. She wasn't a fan of rides that went upside down, neither was she a fan of her Mind and Bodies roller-coaster. She clutched her guts as it ached and let out a little yell. Willis laughed and asked her "Niagra Falls? Bloody Hell?!". Sal thought of the times where she shared similar jokes with Brydan. Sal wasn't the kind to realise how srong the bond between the two boys were like, but she knew their differences.

Willis held her hand, and she felt as if a warm blanket was protecting her. Willis always protected her. Why would he protect her. Why did he compose 'Inside the Question' as a duet, Why does he remember her, Why is he even here with her now? Sal had those thoughts running through her head, over and over the word,

'_Why?' ._

Sal didn't realise Willis was talking, _his lips_... Sal thought of those practices she had with him in Room B, the sounds his trumpet makes, his lips blowing out perfect pitch. "So what do Your lips do?" Sal managed to hear. "I heard you saying '_his lips_' and I guess, your talking about my lips. You weren't really listening. Stupidly daydreaming? I guess you still are. Am I talking to myself?"


End file.
